


Christmas Cards

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas Cards, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to send Christmas Cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Christmas Card"

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, snaking his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"Making Christmas cards," his boyfriend replied.

"Christmas cards?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah. I think it's more of a muggle tradition, but I have gotten a few from Wizards." Harry explained. "It was something that the Dursleys always did, though. They'd take a family picture, and put it in the card, and Petunia would address them all. Draco realized, without Harry saying it, that the young wizard had probably never been in these "family" photos.

"So you took a picture of us?" he asked, skipping over the painful past.

Harry nodded brightly. "Yeah, the one Ginny took when we were around last month."

"And who are you sending these to?" Draco asked. The whole thing seemed a bit odd to him, but if it made Harry happy, he wasn't going to object.

"Well, Hermione and Ron, the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie and all the others..."

"Anyone who isn't a Wealsey?" Draco teased.

"Remus and Sirius," Harry promptly replied. "Luna and Neville, Tonks, Kingsley, Andromeda and Ted, and the other Gryffindors from my year. I wasn't sure about the other DA members, or your Slytherins..."

Draco snorted. "Most of my dorm mates wouldn't know what to do with the card if you did send it to them. Most purebloods wouldn't, for that matter."

Harry smirked, "Well, should we send them anyways, just to see them flounder with the polite way to respond?" he asked. Though he had gotten quite a few etiquette lessons from Draco, Harry still found Pureblood politics and manners stuffy and usually silly.

Draco's eyes gleamed. "It might be fun, at that." he conceded. "I'd love to see their expressions when they try to figure out the polite reply."

"I'm sure there's a spell for that..." Harry offered.

"We could send one to Lucius, too." Draco added, fully engrossed in the idea.

"Can he get mail in Azkaban?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco thought about it quickly. "I don't think so, usually, but I'm sure if the great Harry Potter were to throw his weight around a little..."

Harry frowned - he disliked using his fame like that - but then a second thought occurred to him. "We really shouldn't leave your Aunt Bella out, either," he said, grinning evilly. "She is family, after all."

With a matching smirk, Draco nodded. "Definitely one to Aunt Bella too. And maybe Fudge."

Harry's grinned widened, eager for any opportunity to taunt the imprisoned Death Eaters… "I'll finish the cards, you find the remote viewing spell."

"Deal!"


End file.
